Boca abajo
by miyrscullen
Summary: ¿Y que pasaria si Edward no se tomara tan bien el beso entre Jacob y Bella? ¿Y si empezara una lucha encarnizada?
1. Error

-T-Te quiero- _Dije, con un hilo de voz. Estaba tan compungida que no me salían las palabras. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba fatal, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón así lo quisieron._

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella? ¿Después de lo que has hecho que pretendes, que te diga que yo también? ¿Que haga como que no ha pasado nada? No soy tonto Bella, no puedo aguantar más esta situación_.-Dijo alzando demasiado la voz, lo suficiente como para que se enterara cualquiera que pasara por nuestro lado, pero puesto que estábamos en medio del bosque en una tienda de campaña…_

-Edward… Pe-perdóname, no sé que hice, quiero a Jacob pero no de la misma manera que a ti, tú eres mi todo, mi vida, todo. Sé que lo que he hecho es horrible pero yo te quiero más a ti. –_Quería que me perdonara, no podía soportar que me odiase._

-Isabella Swan, has besado a Jacob en mis narices, así que como hace algún tiempo dije, si tu le quieres a él yo me apartaré y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. No me pidas que te perdone Bella, porque si tu lo amas no voy a oponerme… me duele, mucho, pero aprenderé a vivir con ello… todo por tu felicidad.

-¿Pero es que acaso no piensas luchar por mi? Te quiero a ti Edward Cullen, quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días.

-Bella, no, sé que amas a Jacob, puede que no de la misma forma que a mí, pero ya me basta con solo eso, sé que con él estarás a salvo, que serás feliz… Él te puede dar lo que yo no puedo, una familia. Sé que va a doler Bella, pero a la larga será mejor para ti… me lo agradecerás. – _Vamos, en otras palabras, me estaba diciendo que lo único que le faltaba era una "excusa" para dejarme porque con él sería más feliz.-_

-No puedes decirlo en serio… ¡NO! Te amo y no quiero una vida si no es contigo, porque jamás seré feliz… Edward, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha empezado.-_Dios mío, la pelea en el claro había empezado, no podría creer que estuviese pasando esto ahora… pero que estúpida he sido.-_

_(24 horas después)_

-Jacob yo… sabes que te quiero y sabes que lo de ayer estuvo mal, muy mal.

-A mi me gustó y no, no estuvo mal. Si, sé que me quieres. –Dijo, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Jacob, pero amo a Edward, más de lo que puedas imaginarte y le he hecho daño.

-Bella, no voy a decirte que escojas, bueno si, escoge, aquí estoy yo, pudiéndote dar una vida feliz y lo escogerás a él… pero Bella, ¿qué futuro te espera a su lado? Ninguno, él no puede darte nada.

-Él me lo da todo solo con respirar. – _Recordé esa frase que me dijo Edward hacía ya mucho tiempo, aunque aplicándola a un vampiro no tenía mucho sentido._

-Bah, cursi. Ni siquiera está luchando por ti, se ha rendido, sin más.

-Sé que lo hace para ponerme a prueba, para que le demuestre que le amo y eso pienso hacer… Jacob, yo…

-Vale, no digas nada más… ve con él pero antes…- _Y me plantó sus labios sin previo aviso, allí los tenia calientes, tiernos y cariñosos, pero a la vez desesperados, exigentes, encima de los míos._

-Jacob, esto no me ayuda a nada, no me dejas pensar. Mira, te quiero, pero no podemos ser más que amigos, amo a Edward y no pienso dejar que se valla sin más._ – Ya estaba decidido, así que sus jueguecitos no iban a funcionar esta vez, cuando no había una pelea mortal por delante con la que chantajearme._

-Bella, no…-_Pero para cuando acabó la frase yo ya me había ido… odiaba cuando era así, no se podía razonar con él._

_Corrí hasta mi Chevy despidiéndome apresuradamente de Billy, que me miró con aire desconcertado, me subí y me puse rumbo a casa de los Cullen, iba a hablar con Edward y a decirle que lo amaba._

_Cuando llegué, el ya me estaba esperando, Alice…_

-¡Edward!-Corrí y me abalancé sobre él.

-Bella, ¿qué has hecho?

-Se acabó Jacob, ahora estamos solo tú y yo, te amo, y siempre lo haré.

-Bella, no… tú amas a Jacob también y no podemos estar bien si existe ese sentimiento.

-Edward por favor… no hagas esto mas difícil, he ido a ver a Jacob y le he dicho lo que pensaba, que quiero estar contigo, siempre.

-Bella, yo es que no quiero que seas infeliz a mi lado, mira Rosalie.

-Tan solo quiero una cosa, tú.

-No Bella, lo siento, no hay manera de volver atrás, me convenciste en el bosque de que estarías mejor con él, puede darte todo lo que desees y más, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, así que no hay vuelta atrás, nos marchamos mañana. – No, otra vez no. Iba a dejarme de nuevo, y todo por mi culpa, por ser una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma.

-¿Pero qué dices Edward? No pienso dejar que te marches, si tengo que lanzarme por mil acantilados lo haré, pero no volverás a irte y a dejarme sola. Pensaba que lucharías por mí, que te importaba lo suficiente como para eso…

-Bella, te quiero. Pero prefiero que tú seas feliz antes que arrebatarte, no solo el alma, sino también la maternidad, las experiencias humanas, ese rubor de tus mejillas, tus ojos color chocolate, tu piel cálida y suave…-Y me acarició cuidadosamente.

-Si te vas me arrebatas mi vida, porque vas a matarme. Lo soporté una vez, pero dos… No por favor Edward. – Le besé, con tanta pasión que cambié su forma de ver.

-Una oportunidad Bella, como vea que no vives sin él me iré y dejaré que seas feliz junto a él.


	2. Emergencia

_Y cuando todo parecía perfecto y solucionado, volvió… ¿porqué me lo ponía tan difícil?_

-Jacob, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Lo he pensado, no pienso dejar que te marches sin más, lucharé por ti, y puesto que él no va a hacerlo, ya puedes irte chupasangres, Bella se queda conmigo.

-Pero ¡haber!, ¿es que nadie tiene en cuenta mi opinión o qué?-_Edward que si estaré mejor con Jacob y Jacob… Jacob confirma la teoría de Edward pero no, no pienso quedarme con Jacob._

-Bella, el chucho tiene razón… no quiero quitártelo todo.- _Dijo, con cara de pena_

-¡Jacob por esto te odiaré toda mi vida!-_Y el muy…. Puso los ojos en blanco con esa sonrisa radiante que me encantaba._

-Bella vamos, él quiere dejarte ir, y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo todo, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en vivir una vida al lado de esta sanguijuela?

-Mirad Jacob y Edward, me largo, no pienso irme con ninguno de los dos, luchad por mí y yo, ¡enfatizo yo!, Escogeré con quien me parece que me iría mejor.

_Y me marché, estaba harta que aun habiendo escogido una vez, pongan en cuestión con quien estaría yo mejor… ¿quién mejor que yo para elegir mi futuro? Puf eran pesados. Se quedaron los dos pasmados en el sitio después de entender que tendrían que pelear duro para conseguirme, porque ninguno de los dos esta vez iba a rendirse._

-¡Oh Bella! ¿Ya estás en casa?-_Dijo Charlie alegrándose por aparecer sin Edward._

-mm esto... si papá, no me siento muy bien a sí que si no te importa iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Buenas noches papá- _Y antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar o contestar subí las escaleras apresuradamente, no sé si aguantaría lo suficiente como para no llorar y a Charlie le daban pánico las lágrimas adolescentes._

-¡Bella! ¡Ha venido Alice!-_Chilló mi padre desde abajo. Alice subió las escaleras, entró en mi cuarto y me encontró allí, tumbada en la cama con la cabeza entre las almohadas._

-A-Alice y-yo…-_Dije mientras lloraba desconsoladamente_.

-Bella, estoy a tu favor, Edward se ha comportado mal al no luchar por ti y créeme, está arrepentido, va a luchar hasta vencer. A sí que no llores por favor.

-E-Es que no quiero elegir A-Alice… ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? N-No puedo elegir entre el amor de mi vida y mí me-mejor amigo, ¡L os quiero a los dos pero no de la m-misma manera y no lo entienden!-_Esta vez sí que rompí a llorar bien fuerte, creo que me escuchó hasta Charlie._

-Vamos Bella, te he visto llorar y he venido en cuanto he podido para que no te sientas así, ya verás como todo sale bien. – _Dijo con demasiadas esperanzas…aunque yo sabía que ni ella las tenía. Jacob iba a pelear duro y ambas lo sabíamos._

-Alice…-contesté yo, más tranquila- Jacob no va a jugar limpio y sabes que le quiero, no puedo hacerle daño, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Edward… Y él se empeña en que estaría mejor con Jacob… pero ¿por qué no se da cuenta de que me hace más daño así?

_-_Voy a hablar con él…

-Alice, n...-_Pero para cuando terminé su nombre ya se había esfumado por la ventana abierta._

_Había llorado tanto ese día que me dormí muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente ya estaba en pie sobre las 8, limpiando y recogiendo todo lo que podía para distraerme._

-Bella, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Son las 9 de la mañana y ya tienes la comida hecha, ¿qué te pasa hija?-_Mi padre no era tonto, y claro que podía contestarle, sabía que si se lo contaba estaría de acuerdo con Edward y me diría que escogiera a Jacob, así que para no enfadarme con mi padre también, me lo callé._

-Es que ayer me fui temprano a dormir y esta mañana no tenía nada que hacer, solo eso papá-_Y puse una sonrisita de niña buena._

-Bueno vale, pero si te pasa algo sabes que puedes contármelo Bella.

-Gracias Ch-Papá.

_Y de repente mi buen humor se vino abajo con una visita inesperada._

-¡Oh Dios mío! Jake, ¿Qué narices te crees que estás haciendo aquí?

-Tranquila Bella, solo venía a darte un mensaje para tu chupasangre. – _Me dijo, con una sonrisa burlona._

-No he hablado con él desde la última vez que nos vimos tu y yo…_-Pero no me dejó acabar de hablar, como no._

_-_No me importa, dile que se ande con cuidado, que si tengo que acabar con él para estar contigo no me lo pensaré dos veces.-_Y cuando vio la cara que ponía me dijo_- Bella, sabias que no iba a jugar limpio y no pienso perderte esta vez.-_Y se marchó dejándome con las ganas de atizarle un buen puñetazo, aunque pensando en lo que pasó la última vez que hice eso…_

_Cogí el teléfono lo más rápido que mis brazos y piernas humanos pudieron y marqué el número de Alice._

-Alice, Jacob… va a matarle.


	3. Dolor

_Alice se quedó sin habla durante un segundo, pero enseguida la escuché moverse apresuradamente._

-Vale Bella, voy a avisar a Edward pero no te preocupes, ¿crees que ese chucho le haría algo a él? Como mucho unos rasguños… además, seguro que te lo ha dicho para asustarlo.

-Alice, las dos sabemos que Jacob no se mete trolas de ese tamaño…

_Y alguien le arrancó el teléfono de la mano a Alice._

_-_Bella, necesito hablar contigo, bueno, verte mejor dicho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si, hemos de hablar seriamente, si quieres estar de verdad conmigo lucharé y muy duro, pero si en cambio tan solo tienes una duda, una sola duda, te dejaré ir sin oponer resistencia. – _Ya estábamos otra vez._

_-_Mira, si vas a empezar otra vez con eso… mejor no hablamos- _Y colgué el teléfono, pero a los 5 minutos ya lo tenía en mi puerta._

-Edward, parecéis críos peleando por una piruleta, y esa piruleta ya tiene un dueño ¿Sabes?

-Bella, tómatelo más en serio, me ha amenazado de muerte y sabes que no deseo herirle porque también te haría a ti daño, pero si lo que quiere es matarme, pienso defenderme te lo aseguro.

-Edward ¿porque me hacéis esto? Estoy cansada de repetíroslo, ¡TE AMO A TI!

-Pues Bella, lucharé aunque sea lo último que haga. – Y me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Y pasó lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento._

-¡Oh Dios mío Jacob, vete de aquí ahora mismo! – _Estaba histérica, y no sabía si aguantaría una pelea ahora mismo._

-Que bien, ni hecho adrede chupasangres… así no tengo que ir a buscarte hasta esa morada de sanguijuelas.

-Jacob, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que intentes matarme para poder tener una excusa, pero no va ser ni hoy ni aquí, ¿entendido? No vamos a hacerle daño a Bella.

-Estoy seguro de que en un futuro me lo agradecería.-_Dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en sus ojos se veía la amargura y el odio puro que sentía por Edward._

-Vale, pero en el presente va a sufrir así que no.

-¡BASTA YA! –_Me harté_- ¡Vete a la mierda Jake!, ya puedes largarte porque aunque mates a Edward no me iría contigo ¡NUNCA!

_El dolor le crispó la cara a Jacob, dejándole una mueca de angustia. Durante un segundo pude ver miles de emociones, dolor, pena, sufrimiento, pérdida, rabia, odio, asco, más pena, más dolor…_

_Y se esfumó .En cuanto se marchó me arrepentí de mis palabras._

-Bella, no sufras, él piensa seguir luchando. Sólo le has enfadado y ahora peleara más sucio, pero no está enfadado contigo, me odia más ahora, que no ha podido matarme.

-Edward, vete. Cuando maduréis los dos, hablaré con vosotros, mataros si queréis.-_Pero solo yo sabía que mentía, no quería que se mataran, Edward creyó mis palabras y como a Jacob anteriormente su cara se crispó por el dolor. Me dio tiempo de verlo justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices._

_Me estaba portando mal con él, no se merecía ese trato, pero ¿a cuántas personas iba a hacer daño esta mañana? Soy un monstruo._

_Quería a Jacob demasiado como para apartarlo de mi vida, pero debía hacerlo. Así que cogí el teléfono y llamé._

-¿Diga?-Contestó Billy.

-mm… Hola Billy, ¿está Jake?

-No Bella, ha salido.

-Oh, vale gracias. Adiós.

_Sabía que era mentira, Jacob no quería hablar conmigo. Normal. Me encaminé a la Push._

-¡Oh! Hola Bella, te he dicho que Jake no est...-No le dejé acabar, me fui directa al cuarto de Jacob.

-Mierda Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? – No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, una chica, alta, morena de piel y con el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos verdes, me miró con aire de superioridad desde los brazos de Jacob.

-¿Quién es esta Jackie?-Dijo con una voz empalagosa.

-mm… esta es Bella Swan, ya te hablé de ella.-En su voz había un tono de amargura.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunté

-Soy Natalie.

La chica me recorrió de arriba abajo con esos ojos verdes que daban vértigo y al verla con él sentí una punzada en el pecho… ¿Celosa?

-Bella, será mejor que te marches.-Jacob me estaba echando.

-Solo venía a decirte que lo siento por mis palabras de antes, pero no, no lo siento. –Y me fui, con una falsa sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. En realidad estaba hecha polvo.

En cuanto crucé la frontera con los Quileute Alice apareció con el Volvo de Edward.

-Bella, ¿pero tú estás mal de la cabeza? Que querías, ¿qué le diese un infarto a Edward?- A pesar de que estaba de mal humor, me hizo gracia ese comentario… ¿Un infarto a un vampiro?

-Alice se acabó todo, Jacob ha encontrado a una chica, ya no va a molestarnos.

-Bella, se que estás muy triste y te entiendo, Jacob es muy amigo tuyo, pero Edward lo está pasando muy, pero que muy mal. Ve a hablar con él.

Y, cómo no, otro imprevisto.

-¡Largate Jacob, se acabó, no quiero saber nada de ti!

-Bella, no es lo que parece - Siempre esa excusa cutre que dicen todos- Natalie es solo una amiga, nada más.

-¿Quién te ha pedido explicaciones? Y anda mira, lo mismo que seré yo durante toda tu miserable vida, ¡SOLO UNA AMIGA!

-Venga ya, estabas celosa, lo he visto en tus ojos. Y no creas que me he rendido tan fácil.-Y me plantó un beso.

Y otro imprevisto, Edward llega justo en ese momento, en el momento en que le atizo un puñetazo a Jacob y me vuelvo a romper la mano, que guay.

-Alice, llévate a Bella… y tu chucho, ven a por mí, lo deseo fervientemente. Va a ser en defensa propia Bella, lo siento. Aunque si no arremetes tu Jacob Black-Dijo su nombre con asco- Lo hare yo perro asqueroso.


	4. Alegria

-Edward no estarás hablando en serio, ¡no podéis mataros!, lo que dije antes es mentira, no por favor, Alice suéltame, ¿qué haces? Jacob, no lo hagas, por mi. – Y lo miré con cara suplicante, no podían luchar, no.

-Bella, lo siento, pero te quiero, te quiero conmigo no con él. Y él ya no está dispuesto a dejarte ir así que… - Jacob, no podía hablar en serio.

-Bella…-Edward vio el sufrimiento en mis ojos y se acercó a mí.

-No lo hagáis, por favor. – Y para cuando acabé de hablar Alice ya me había metido en el coche y había cerrado la puerta.

Mientras el coche se alejaba no dejé de chillarle a Alice que parara, pero no me hizo caso alguno.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu hermano pelee contra un Licántropo Alice? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué muera? Para el coche Alice, o da media vuelta pero no me alejes de ellos, van a matarse.

-Bella, cállate de una vez, nadie va a resultar herido porque Edward no va a luchar. Solo va a hablar con él, le va a pedir que se aleje.

-¿Pero estas loca? Jacob no va a escucharle Alice. Lo atacará y ya has oído a Edward, "será en defensa propia". –estaba cada vez más angustiada.

Alice aparcó en Volvo en el garaje de los Cullen y me cogió por un brazo para llevarme a la sala.

-Aquí tienes – Me dio un vaso de agua.

-Alice, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejen de hacer esto?

-Ya se cansaran, no van a matarse porque ninguno de los dos quiere hacerte daño.-Alice hablaba muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero yo no puedo estar con uno sin hacer sufrir al otro, y voy a escoger a tu hermano, así que no quiero hacerle daño a Jacob…-Pero entonces me acordé de la tal Natalie, ya podían darle morcillas a Jacob…

-Las dos sabemos que ese chucho es un tipo fuerte, que lo superará Bells.

-Ya lo creo – Ya no me importaba nada más que Edward, Jake ya podía irse con su _Natalie_, pensé el nombre con asco y puse una mueca.

-Bella, ¿y esa cara? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No, nada. Estaba pensando en que Jacob ya ha encontrado a otra… así que, que le den.

-Bella, ¿Eso son celos?-Me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué dices Alice? – Me levanté enfadada dispuesta a irme, pero ella se me adelanto.

-¿Donde te crees que vas?

-¡Wow! ¡Cómo en las pelis! Pues me voy a mi casa porque estoy agotada, no he comido nada y quiero echar un sueñecito. ¿Okey?

-No Bella, si quieres comer yo te hago la comida, si quieres dormir, arriba tienes camas, pero no te irás de aquí.

-Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? – Dios mío…

-Bella, sé que estas nerviosa por lo que está pasando, pero Edward me ha pedido que estés aquí hasta que el vuelva.

-¿Te va a regalar otro Porshe? – Dije riéndome, la verdad es que no sé cómo tenía ganas siquiera.

-No, ¡pero me encantaría!

Entonces, entró Edward en la habitación seguido de Jacob pisándole los talones con una la nariz arrugada y una mueca de asco.

-Sí, chucho, no te preocupes – Dijo Edward, contestando a una pregunta que no había sido formulada… en voz alta al menos.

-Bella – Continuó – Jacob quiere que sepas que si no me ha matado ha sido por ti, porque no quiere herirte.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Eres mi héroe Jacob… - Le dije con sarcasmo y con una cara de asco.

-Bella, hemos llegado a un acuerdo tu chupóptero y yo.

-Prosigue. – Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Dejaremos que tú elijas. – Continuó Edward, él también estaba nervioso.

-Vale, pues bien fácil. Desde el principio he elegido a Edward y así va a ser. Vete con tu querida Natalie Jacob, y no vuelvas.

-Como desees…-Jacob se largó apenado.

-De momento piensa dejarlo correr, pero no se ha rendido, volverá a intentarlo – Dijo Edward en cuando Jacob se largó.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que cediera?

-Le he dicho que tú estabas sufriendo y que no quería verte así, que estábamos comportándonos como críos y que si seguíamos así lo único que conseguiríamos seria hacerte enfadar mas y que nos mandaras a los dos a freír espárragos, así que después de un rato discutiéndolo hemos decidido esto. –Edward habló con la voz calmada pero me miraba ansioso.

-Te he echado de menos.

Y me besó tiernamente, pero con cuidado como siempre, se apartó cuando creía que había arriesgado suficiente la vida por un día, y me sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?-No había pensado en ella, así que cuando lo hice me recorrió los nudillos una punzada de dolor

-Uf. Me duele.

-La próxima vez que lo haga, le mataré.

-Y yo te dejaré hacerlo.


End file.
